bureniafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Ankélot'apca
Vèliki vèrut '''shit'zofreníhki para sài dijålekti.'' :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 20:11, àprål 7, 2013 (UTC) : :O --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:47, àprål 8, 2013 (UTC) Are you going to make a bigger map? I wouldn't expect the capital of a łátoskì to only have one street :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 19:02, cësqì 1, 2013 (UTC) : :( I am, sooner or later :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:00, cësqì 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Anyway, if you need a quick map, there you go :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:41, cësqì 2, 2013 (UTC) :::OK, thanks :) Though I thought it was a Burenian town, not a French one. I might have misunderstood your dialect :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10:51, cësqì 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yeah, you should learn the Standard Burenian Ankélot'apcanska :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:58, cësqì 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::http://burenia.wikia.com/wiki/Bureniaxe?diff=4046&oldid=4045 Ankélot'apcadijålekt neságo standarddijålekt Bureniaxù :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 07:08, cësqì 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Not yet, but it will be :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:36, cësqì 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I'd actually prefer an artificial standarddijålekt, with elements from all Burenian dijålekts :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 09:42, cësqì 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::I don't, cause it ain't gonna work :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:41, cësqì 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Then we use Uxykascardijålekt as standarddijålekt :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:20, cësqì 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::No, Ankélot'apcanska :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:12, cësqì 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Uxykascar is used in the capital and in (at least parts of) Mibinaru, so I think it should be the standard dialect. 77topaz (talk) 06:38, cësqì 18, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::Agreed. And if Oos doesn't agree, I think we should speak Näbbingish here :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 06:46, cësqì 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::The Ankélot'apcatáale will never accept Uxykascardijålekt as standarddijålekt! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:18, cësqì 18, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::Then it's clear. Näbbingish will be the official standard dialect in Burenia :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:53, cësqì 18, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::What is this Nabbingish you speak of? :P 77topaz (talk) 03:02, cësqì 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::http://sv.wikination.wikia.com/wiki/N%C3%A4bbingska :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:51, cësqì 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Swedish? Here? :P 77topaz (talk) 07:04, cësqì 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Ságo pråplëm? 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:53, cësqì 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Neságo swènska, ságo näbbingska :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:03, cësqì 20, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::OWTB klýxef :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:53, cësqì 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::OWTB q'a klýxef (egotrot) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:20, cësqì 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::: :O 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:24, cësqì 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::: I think we have enough strange languages here without adding a pseudo-Swedish-something. :P 77topaz (talk) 19:15, cësqì 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Tåpas ók klýxef :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 19:53, cësqì 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::I'm what? :P 77topaz (talk) 06:45, cësqì 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Do you mean I should've said "Tåpas neklýxef"? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 06:50, cësqì 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Tåpas neklýxef. Måstema standarddijålekt ÿ nekomma på Bureniadijålekt, så Ankélot'apcanska pá Näbbingska :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:43, cësqì 21, 2013 (UTC) Are we getting too close to Swedish now? :P Well, either speak English, or proper Swedish, so I can use Google Translate. :P 77topaz (talk) 09:20, cësqì 21, 2013 (UTC) :Använder du Google Translate? :o :( 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:47, cësqì 21, 2013 (UTC) @OWTB: I didn't know that was possible, but maybe you are :P :: :( We don't like GT, cause it ain't got no function for Burenian :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:10, cësqì 22, 2013 (UTC) hahha :P :::Nor for Näbbingish. And its translations are usually terrible :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 06:44, cësqì 22, 2013 (UTC) :::They're clear enough to give me some understanding of what you're saying. :P Usually grammatical errors can be "decoded" as well. 77topaz (talk) 10:03, cësqì 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::You should try to put in an inflected language, like Icelandic. It really sucks then :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:06, cësqì 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::I've sometimes used it to see how many mistakes it makes :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10:09, cësqì 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, it's awful :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:59, cësqì 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Klýxek. Pÿr Google Translate nesìkaxweñýf Bureniaxå, niłátùm Bureniaxå :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18:11, cësqì 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Nesteščim, Google Translate ságomai mànrok, men nesteščim u ałtłá ságo :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:10, cësqì 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Klýxek (klýxek fôrmýkë :(). Pá ságo mànrok pá takavíhki ñü Tåpas neniłát Bureniaxå :( 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 09:26, cësqì 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Tåpas nemåsti sšačňa. Tłàti takavíhki å Tåpas necàllu Bureniaxå, mèda sajt ságo "burenia". --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:49, cësqì 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::Men ságo sà'u q'yx Tåpas nesacñaf. Så q'yx Tåpas sacñaf, pá ülò càllu Bureniaxå, ságo' xápï :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 11:25, cësqì 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::Klýxef ién :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:03, cësqì 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::(egotrot) :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:40, cësqì 24, 2013 (UTC) Oh dear. :P 77topaz (talk) 08:29, cësqì 26, 2013 (UTC) :Is there a problem? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 17:44, cësqì 26, 2013 (UTC) :Excessive use of gibberish. :P 77topaz (talk) 03:45, cësqì 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Is it just me or is this a gibberish wikination? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 06:46, cësqì 27, 2013 (UTC) :::Qytokant klýxef. T'a wiki ságo "burenia", q'ih càllumi ax kaxwyňyq. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:05, cësqì 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::@Tåpas: Vë'ï refýsà å callù Bureniaxå? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:34, cësqì 27, 2013 (UTC) I don't think we should speak to each other in a language that is hardly defined, since it seriously hinders communication, which is the point of talking in the first place. :P 77topaz (talk) 07:09, cësqì 28, 2013 (UTC) :Nehindru komunikásia :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:48, cësqì 28, 2013 (UTC) :Hindru komunikásia mer de a pôco. :P 77topaz (talk) 08:15, cësqì 28, 2013 (UTC) ::OWTB klýxef, å càllù Bureniaxå nehindru komunikásia te ül. Å necàllù Bureniaxå hindru dïvèlopï kaxwyñyqù :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:42, cësqì 28, 2013 (UTC) ::What is that last word supposed to mean? :P 77topaz (talk) 02:50, kuxkurÿ 1, 2013 (UTC) :::"Kaxwyñq" ságo "language" Eñlixò'ï :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 06:32, kuxkurÿ 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Okay, I understand that (except for the last word :P), but talking in Burenian IC creates a risk of misunderstandings. 77topaz (talk) 10:23, kuxkurÿ 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::Q'yx níra callùmi netakavíhki Uxykascardijålektà nefrýxc'à :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:47, kuxkurÿ 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I only understood two words in that sentence, and I'm pretty sure you misspelled Uxy'k'ascar. :P 77topaz (talk) 19:30, kuxkurÿ 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::Only two? :o BTW that was a typo :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 21:05, kuxkurÿ 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::At least I don't misspell my town name all the time :P See that as a reason to make Ankélot'apcanska our standarddijålekt :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:43, kuxkurÿ 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Didn't you write Ankélopt'acanska or something similar once? 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 08:55, kuxkurÿ 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I understood "not crazy" and "Uxykascar dialect". :P 77topaz (talk) 10:03, kuxkurÿ 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::@qytokant: sssshhhttt :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:42, kuxkurÿ 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Don't be a hypocrite, Oos. :P 77topaz (talk) 10:53, kuxkurÿ 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Why do you call me names? :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:56, kuxkurÿ 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::It's just a warning. :P 77topaz (talk) 11:00, kuxkurÿ 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::You gonna be violent too now? :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:04, kuxkurÿ 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Nah, I don't think that'd be necessary. :P 77topaz (talk) 19:21, kuxkurÿ 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::Okay :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:30, kuxkurÿ 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::Hahaha. :P 77topaz (talk) 21:05, kuxkurÿ 2, 2013 (UTC)